


before you know it

by bayreef



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, M/M, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayreef/pseuds/bayreef
Summary: “I mean it. We’ve had a good run,” Kuroo said. He gave Kenma’s ass an affectionate nudge with his hips.“What are you talking about?”“I’m gonna ask Tsukishima to be my boyfriend soon. Officially.”---In which Kuroo and Kenma nap, chat, and makeout for the last time as friends with benefits.





	before you know it

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my google docs for over three years 99% done and i'm finally posting it in the hopes that it'll help motivate me to write again. bear with me, but it was part of a third gym-based multiship AU i'd planned on building where a bunch of characters move to tokyo for uni and end up neighbors. but, well, that was three years ago. please enjoy anyway!

“I’m gonna miss this ass,” Kuroo said. He came up behind Kenma and squeezed his butt with an inhale of fondness.

“Jesus, Kuroo,” Kenma said through a mouthful of toothpaste suds, frowning at him in the sink mirror. He did nothing to resist, however, allowing Kuroo to snake his arms around his waist and put his chin on his head. Only clad in underwear, they stood pressed together in silence. Kenma continued brushing his teeth.

“I mean it. We’ve had a good run,” Kuroo said. He gave Kenma’s ass an affectionate nudge with his hips.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m gonna ask Tsukishima to be my boyfriend soon. Officially.”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo in the mirror, but Kuroo was distracted, sliding Kenma’s hair away from his neck and nuzzling the soft skin there.

“Does he know?” Kenma gestured vaguely between the two of them.

Kuroo shrugged. “Yeah, he knows we hook up sometimes. I haven't kept it a secret or anything.”

Kenma tapped Kuroo’s arms where they were crossed in front of him. Kuroo released his grip and stepped back, letting Kenma spit into the sink as he held out a cup of water to him.

“He's seen your toothbrush and underwear here. He frowns at your stuff.”

Kenma took the cup from Kuroo. He rinsed his mouth then spit again.

“Does he say anything?”

Kuroo passed him a hand towel. “Nah, he’s not the type. I’d hope he would if he thought we were exclusive.”

Kenma hummed in acknowledgement. After wiping his face, he put the towel on the counter and passed Kuroo, crossing the hall back to Kuroo’s bedroom with hurried steps.

“Don’t worry, Bokuto’s not here to see your nakedness. He’s staying at Akaashi-kun’s place,” Kuroo said, following him with his arms folded behind his head. He found Kenma leaning against Kuroo’s headboard with his knees pulled up and his PS Vita in hand.

“He’s always there,” Kenma commented. He was illuminated by the screen, red and yellow hues flashing across his face as the opening sequence played on his console.

Kuroo lay down next to him on the still-warm sheets and crossed his legs at the ankle.

“True to form. Miss him?” he asked. Kenma tore his eyes away from his lap to give Kuroo the flattest of looks. ”The background noise is kinda nice when you get used to it, actually,” Kuroo added.

“Why do you think I’m here?”

“Because you can’t resist me?” Kuroo winked at him.

“Because I can _hear_ him.”

“Oh yeah, Akaashi-kun’s apartment is directly above yours, huh?”

“Yes,” Kenma hissed. “Akaashi-san keeps making him come down and apologize to me.”

Kuroo howled with laughter, clutching at his sides.

“I’m gonna push you off the bed,” Kenma warned, putting his Vita down on his other side.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kuroo said, though he wiggled out of Kenma’s reach anyway. Giggles kept escaping him as he pictured Bokuto’s pathetic bowed head with Akaashi’s stern hand atop it.

A comfortable silence settled in for a bit, interrupted only by Kenma’s light button tapping. It was late in the afternoon, but the sunlight was weak where it attempted to shine through Kuroo’s beige curtains, leaving his white walls shadowy. Clothes had long since been scattered across his floor in neat stacks then disheveled piles, most his, a couple Kenma’s.

Being intimate with each other was just something the two did once in a while. They studied at the campus library, they played video games, they had sex. Kuroo knew what Kenma liked, where his limits were, and Kenma could never truly say no when he knew Kuroo, in all his confidence and sociability, sometimes just wanted to lose himself for a while. It was like slipping on old pajamas with holes in them: comfortable, familiar, but unsustainable in the long run.

The night before, Kuroo had texted Kenma.

**Kuroo: tsukki can’t even talk on the phone tonight :(**

**Kenma: shouyou too**

**Kuroo: come over?**

Kenma snorted, threw on a hoodie, and walked the three blocks down and around to Kuroo’s apartment building. They fell asleep while making out after a few hours of gaming, Kuroo’s arm slung over Kenma’s bare waist.

The two had first woken up to eat but got distracted by another kind of hunger, in which Kuroo promised Kenma he’d make him scream and Kenma promised Kuroo he’d make him shut up. A couple orgasms later, they agreed to a tie as Kenma wasn’t sure he could bend his leg that way much longer and a muscle in Kuroo’s thigh kept cramping. It took a nap sneaking up on them both and letting them go two hours later for Kenma to finally insist on getting the taste of Kuroo’s dick out of his mouth. It was the only time they had left Kuroo’s bedroom after eating convenience store dinners in bed the night before. The trash was still sitting out of sight somewhere on the floor.

Kuroo smirked when he thought of the pitiful state of their lives as poor, lazy university students, but he was doubtless that this large mattress had been a worthy investment to spend them in. He thought he might fall asleep, feeling warm and cozy after scooting back into Kenma’s space, when Kenma said something.

Kuroo lifted his head from the pillow. “What?”

“Where am I gonna go now? Since I can’t come here,” Kenma repeated. Kuroo thought he had been imagining things, but sure enough, Kenma’s lips were pursed, his cheeks pink as he didn’t look Kuroo in the eye. He was pouting.

“Aww, Kenma-chan!” Kuroo cried out in a put-on falsetto tone. He lunged towards Kenma, straddling him and pulling his little body up into a tight embrace. When he felt a hand on his shoulder blade, reciprocating the hug, he said, “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kenma was cherry red now, waving off Kuroo’s words with a hand like there was a stench in the air.

“My irreplaceable, _precious_ childhood friend. Also soon-to-be former sex friend.”

“Get off. You smell like sweat. And cum.”

“That’s not just mine, you know,” Kuroo murmured. He pulled Kenma’s face to his then, kissing him intently. He cupped Kenma’s jaw as he slid his tongue into his mouth, breath hot on his lips. Unsure what to do with his hands, Kenma ran them down Kuroo’s back with his blunt fingernails. Kuroo shivered under the touch. His hips ground down into Kenma’s once, twice, three times like punctuation after a stuttered breath before he stopped abruptly. He leaned away and let out a single dark chuckle at Kenma’s flustered, flushed glare. He rolled off and flopped back down onto the bed.

“Besides,” he continued, “that shorty’s coming to live here. Him and that angry-looking setter.”

“Yeah,” Kenma said. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, you’re right.”

His tone had become so quiet and so deeply fond that Kuroo looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“ _God_ , you are so smitten.”

“Am not.”

“Am too.”

“Am _not_.”

“Am too.”

“...Am not.”

“Whatever, my little crow’s coming to live here too, in your building.”

“Ugh, so crowded,” Kenma grumbled, pulling his knees tighter against his chest.

Kuroo sat up. “Hey, Bokuto and I moved to this area first. Everybody else, _you included_ , followed after by coincidence or recommendation,” he defended, sounding like he had explained the situation to someone else before. “Or, in the cases of our beaus… extenuating romantic circumstances,” he added with a swipe of his upturned palm.

Kenma shook his head. “I’ll never get how Tsukishima-kun goes along with the bullshit you say.”

“Well, he doesn’t. Most of the time.” Kuroo deflated a bit, his shoulders drooping.

Kenma laughed. It was small and directed right at him, but it only made Kuroo smile fondly.

“At least I know you’re not duping him then,” Kenma said.

Kuroo gave an offended scoff. “Now you’re just being mean.”

“Am not.”

“Am too!”

“Am not.”

“Am t-” Kuroo started to say, but he stopped when Kenma grabbed his arm.

“Come here,” Kenma huffed, pulling at his wrist. He stretched his legs out and Kuroo pulled himself into Kenma’s lap, going right in for a kiss, long and languid and yearning.

When they pulled away, Kuroo was a sight. Little pink marks and scratches from their previous dirty deeds remained scattered across his collarbones and broad shoulders, his toned chest heaving slow and steady in unwaning arousal. He had on that crooked smile of his, his lips kissed red. Kenma, realizing he must look much the same, put his head in his hands and groaned.

“I hate how hot you are.”

Kuroo laughed loudly.

“Want me to tell you all the ways you mess me up too?” he asked, looking Kenma up and down with hungry eyes.

“No,” Kenma said, but he pressed in close, putting his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders and writhing his hips up against Kuroo’s in a way that Kuroo knew meant _show me_.

“One more for the road?” Kuroo murmured, running his tongue along the curve of Kenma’s flushed ear.

“Then we’ll get serious about them,” replied Kenma.

“ _Then_ we’ll get serious about our future boyfriends.” Kuroo placed a line of kisses just under Kenma’s jawline. “Or whoever they are.”

“Not nice.”

“I know.”

There was a twinge of sadness to Kuroo’s voice that made Kenma meet his eyes in surprise.

“What, you’re not gonna miss this?” asked Kuroo.

Kenma leaned back. “Well yeah, but.”

They looked at each other for a moment.

“But it’ll be good for us, right?” said Kuroo.

Kenma nodded.

“It’s so easy, you know? When it’s just us. No pressure to not fuck things up.” Kuroo let his gaze drop. He traced a line with his finger on the striped pillow by his knee.

Kenma’s expression softened. He didn’t know what to say, never quite did when Kuroo got like this. For all the teasing and smirking he did, Kuroo was a good guy, maybe too good, and Kenma wasn’t sure Tsukishima understood how lucky he was to have him. He couldn’t put it all into words though, so he just pulled Kuroo into a kiss with a gentle hand on the back of his head.

“You won’t fuck it up,” he said against his lips, as much to himself as it was to Kuroo.

Later, they lay in bed, sweaty and spent, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to fall asleep again. Kenma turned to Kuroo with a glint in his golden eyes.

“Bet you I can get Shouyou to be my boyfriend before Tsukishima-kun agrees to be yours.”

Kuroo laughed. “That’s not even fair! That shorty would jump at the chance. _Literally_.”

“I think Tsukishima-kun’s probably been waiting for you to ask him all along,” said Kenma.

“Yeah, maybe,” Kuroo agreed noncommittally.

“You’re you, after all.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Wow… thanks.”

“I mean, someone’s gotta put up with you,” Kenma added.

Kuroo hit him in the face with a pillow. “The bet is _on_.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ bayreef :)


End file.
